The present disclosure relates to a rockfall protection system.
Although there are current rockfall protection systems allowing for safely catching material falling from a mountain slope, in particular boulders and/or tree trunks, a problem with current systems is that they must be positioned relatively high up on mountain slopes to catch falling material as early as possible. This, however, increases the effort required to remove the accumulated material due to poor accessibility.